Criminelles
by Graysonation
Summary: "Poetry is when an emotion has found it's thought, and when that thought has found it's words." - Robert Frost. Seven members of the BAU, and (soon) seven villanelles to tell their stories.
1. Derek Morgan

**Author's Note: **Salutations, my fair fellow fanpeople! Alas, I am back, and am currently cringing in fear of the onslaught to come. To clarify: yes, I do understand that this is FanFICTION, and we're supposed to be able to turn here when in the need of some solid _prose. _And, I swear it, I've been working on a new tale to post. But, right now, between work, homework, college, and my newfound obsession with the show "Heroes," I've been a bit too burnt out to dedicate the time to my little story that I want to. And I do love poetry – and thus, my idea for a new venture was born!

This will be a series of poems, seven in the end, each one dedicated to a character from _Criminal Minds_. I'm not forcing myself to stay up late and contemplate pentameter, so this will be updated and completed as little rhymes _come to me_ – there shan't be a regular or specific timeline. (Truthfully, I've had this idea for a while, and only decided that the time had come for posting because I completed my first one in class today.) There will be no particular order to the characters – whoever gets done first gets posted next. Additionally, all poems will be done in the style of "Villanelles" (hence, the name of this work), which, if you don't understand, I highly encourage you to Google – they're wickedly complicated, but lovely to hear and write.

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own, nor pretend to, the poetry form in the following piece: some French guy invented this style (villanelles) about 300 years ago, I think. Yes, the titles to each of my poems are a segue to particular episodes of _Criminal _Minds, which I also do not claim any rights to (save my extensive DVD collection). And if I owned Derek Morgan_, _then maybe my washing machine would be fixed by now.

Reviews are unnecessary, but are still read and appreciated.

Do enjoy.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * * _

_**"Profiler, Profiled"**_

"You give what you have, and take what you can."

Isn't that the way of it in this world?

Still, I do my best to be a good man.

I hid from my problems; I always _ran – _

and alone, in silence, the Dark Thoughts swirled.

_You give what you have, and take what you can._

I was angry before my life began,

(from) (and at) violence my way was hurled . . .

. . . I always _wanted_ to be a good man . . .

I've since found myself a family . . . clan.

Our feelings, our secrets – _oh, _how they've swirled.

You give _what_ you have, and take what you _can._

It took time, . . . love, . . . and a "profiling ban,"

but the heart grows, the real _self_ unfurled, . . .

And I think I'm becoming a good man.

I stay afloat – I am part of God's plan.

_Hope _is my lifeboat, to which I am curled.

You give what you have, you take what you can –

Still, I want to call myself a good man.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * * _


	2. Spencer Reid

**Author's Note: **Alas, I am back! (I'm hoping that no one groaned at that, fingers crossed). Wasn't sure I was going to make it on here for a little while, but, thanks to the kind comments of one **tea-is-liquid-wisdom**, I had my energy boosted after a grueling shift at work, and I scuttled over to my notebook to jot down Part Two: Spencer Reid. (As long as I'm being honest, I also want to thank **criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak** and **DarknessIsTheUniverse**: When I was feeling a little down lately, I was re-reading a few of my facorite stories on here, and without their humor and stab-ulous writing skills, I might not have gotten the urge to make my next poem about The Real Doctor.)

Anyhoo, I'v been having a load of good stuff happening to me lately, so I'm thinking the next poem I write might be for Garcia or JJ - they're both shining lights in the CM Fanhood. I dunno, though. Whatever will come will come, right?

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own, nor pretend to, the poetry form in the following piece: some French guy invented this style (villanelles) about 300 years ago, I think. Yes, the titles to each of my poems are a segue to particular episodes of _Criminal Minds_, which I also do not claim any rights to (save my extensive DVD collection). And if I owned Spencer Reid, I would be screwing with him in an entirely different manner.

Reviews are unnecessary, but are still read and appreciated.

Do enjoy.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_

**_"_****_Revelations"_**

I've tried to be brave – made it my keeping –

_(I believe true strength is seen and not heard)._

And so, I've always stifled my weeping.

I've faced death, seen pain, . . . too much blood seeping . . .

It becomes "routine." Yet, still, I am spurred

to remain brave, as I've set my keeping.

Lately, I've found that I've not been sleeping –

the nightmares wrack my body undeterred –

but I _do try_ to stifle the weeping.

The fears I cart have been slowly heaping:

drugs, . . . schizophrenia, . . . thoughts of love blurred . . .

. . . it's hard to stay brave, hold to my keeping.

To lose my mind – will _that_ be my reaping?

People already say I'm strange, absurd . . .

Still, I'm _trying_to keep me from weeping.

Time's ticking by – I feel the end, creeping.

But I _will _still be here. _I give my word!_

I will stay brave, because it's my keeping –

even if I must stifle my weeping.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_


	3. Penelope Garcia

**Author's Note: **Greetings, my lovelies. I would apologize for taking such a time to update, but, at the moment, I am completely exhausted from numerous college midterms, lotsa shift-switching (man, it's fun to say that!) at work, and these horrible ideas for stories and poems just running through my head on a loop. Really, at the moment, I'm running on Nutella toast, coffee, and a marathon of old "Criminal Minds" episodes and Linkin Park music.

Seriously, life is stressful – even with the birthday approaching and the parental units scheduling a visit – and I've been working hard, playing less. But, never the latter, I felt a bit shite-y about not being able to get on here and contribute something to the FanFiction Society. So, in an effort to cheer myself up, here is the first female villanelle in my collection.

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own, nor pretend to, the poetry form in the following piece: some French guy invented this style (villanelles) about 300 years ago, I think. Yes, the titles to each of my poems are a segue to particular episodes of _Criminal Minds_, which I also do not claim any rights to (save my extensive DVD collection). And if I owned Penelope Garcia, then I probably wouldn't be having such a hard time trying to hack Cillian Murphy's email, now, would I?

Reviews are unnecessary, but are still read and appreciated.

Do enjoy.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_

**_"Exit Wounds"_**

I've been told I'm bright in so many ways –

that "playing me" makes people stop and stare –

but that's just my shield to sift through life's haze.

I'm _not _perfect: I'll settle to amaze,

to step out of line (why, _yes, _I _do_ dare!).

_I've been told I'm bright in so many ways . . ._

Computers are my all: my code, my craze –

they _make sense _when life is too much to bare –

and they are my shields to sift through life's haze.

My heart is _not _"just some Garcia phase,"

but I've had to shelve it (_too much_, I care)

and try to stay "bright in so many ways."

What I've seen, done, . . . with me it always stays . . .

a crushing sort of weight my soul must bear

_(chinks in my armor that sifts through life's haze)._

But I've survived it all – taken life's flays,

fought with resilience, a smirk, a glare . . .

and I know I'm bright in so many ways –

that's how I conquer the dark of life's haze.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_


	4. Aaron Hotchner

**Author's Note: **Hey, guess what? After taking a look at this, I've come to the realization that we are officially more than halfway through the slog of poetry! *Whoops*

I just wanted to extend my appreciation to everyone who's been kind enough to keep up with my drabbling. Your reviews and favorites always make me squee in class – to the point where I do believe everyone thinks that I am even crazier than I already am (ah, well). And, as always, I appreciate the patience between my updates – this last one has been a doozy (Aaron is a bit of an unrelenting pigment, I've found.)

But that's not why you're here, so I'mma shut up, now.

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own, nor pretend to, the poetry form in the following piece: some French guy invented this style (villanelles) about 300 years ago, I think. Yes, the titles to each of my poems are a segue to particular episodes of _Criminal Minds_, which I also do not claim any rights to (save my extensive DVD collection). And if I owned Aaron Hotchner, I might be more motivated to go running in the morning.

Reviews are unnecessary, but are still read and appreciated.

Do enjoy.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_

**_"Tabula Rasa"_**

I believe in fearlessness – _always try._

_(Pain be damned, and hopelessness pushed away!)_

Be straight, stay strong, and never go awry.

Too, I hold revenge – 'an eye for an eye.'

And I've killed many a man in my day.

. . . That's not fearless. But I always _try._

I've had it drummed that it is _weak_ to cry –

so I shove down tears; the screams never stray.

I'll be straight, stay strong, and not go awry.

Deep at heart, I am a family guy;

my wife, my son, meant more than I can say.

I _was_ fearful – but I always did _try._

I've got so many sins I have to live by:

A workaholic who's seldom gay,

too straight, too strong . . . if never awry . . .

I won't sugarcoat my life in a lie:

I've many things to make up . . . tracks to lay . . .

I'll approach it with fearlessness – or, try.

_I'll stay straight, strong, and never go awry. _

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_


	5. Emily Prentiss

**Author's Note: **Now, I don't wanna sound too full of myself – or at all, for that matter – but I think that this is my, . . . er, 'deepest' villanelle? Yeah, I guess that's the word for it.

I don't know Prentiss's character as well as I do others (echem, _Reid!_) but I feel like I had to dig down into my more personal thoughts to get this one written . . . so it means more to me than the others, even if it's not my favorite (that's still Miss Garcia, methinks!).

Sew, enough of that!

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own, nor pretend to, the poetry form in the following piece: some French guy invented this style (villanelles) about 300 years ago, I think. Yes, the titles to each of my poems are a segue to particular episodes of _Criminal Minds_, which I also do not claim any rights to (save my extensive DVD collection). And if I owned Emily Prentiss, then I probably coulda figured out how the heck that woman styles her hair so perfectly by _now_. :P

Reviews are unnecessary, but are still read and appreciated.

Do enjoy.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_

**_"In Birth And Death"_**

My life's been one of quiet rebelling –

I'd fight back, withdraw, or give my dissent . . .

. . . the story was _bland,_ but _I _did the telling.

Sure, I've been scared – but I'm good at quelling,

and if things became too much, I'd relent.

My life's been one of _quiet _rebelling.

My mistakes . . . they've left me with child swelling . . .

But the loss of such . . . _loves_ . . . left me ill; spent.

. . . My _private _story – not one I'm telling.

I'm not one for tears – I prefer yelling

to cover up a bruise, a chip, or a dent –

that's my most silent way of rebelling.

Getting personal . . . it's hard. Repelling.

I'm a fighter, and "care" is an assent.

. . . But there's twists in the story I'm telling . . .

The good, the bad, the ugly . . . all, dwelling . . .

. . . making my life day by day, as is meant.

And though it has been one of rebelling,

I'm proud _this_ is my story I'm telling.

_* * * * * * * TrueLoveIsCriminal * * * * * * *_


End file.
